


Read It Aloud

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Mild Smut, Reading Aloud, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tusk Love, nott gets horny when people read books to her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott asks Yeza to read Tusk Love to her.





	Read It Aloud

Nott hands Yeza the book the night after she gets back from the whole giant thing, stealing it from Jester’s bag when she wasn’t looking. She’d liked being distracted by it when walking through the underground tunnels, Beau’s voice wasn’t her favorite to listen to for hours reading something, but it had helped and certainly reminded her that she still  _really_ liked being read to. 

Yeza looks at the cover, face already blushing even before he reads the words on the back of what it’s about, and looks back up at Nott with familiar understanding and warmth, “You want me to read this to you, Veth? Interesting choice.” 

She shrugged, “It’s easier finding weird kinky smut in bigger cities then the library in Felderwin. It’s dumb, but I like it, and Jester talks about it all the time.” she said, slightly unsure if this was a good idea after all. 

Her husband smiles though, shifting closer to her on the bed as she finds a comfortable enough place on top of some hard pillows that she found, “Alright then. Let’s see about how far I can read through before we sleep.” he says, opening the book to the first page, eyes shifting over the first few paragraphs silently as the blush brightened and he let out a breath, “Oh wow, it starts fast.” 

Nott hums, leaning against him with her head on his shoulder, looking at the words in the book with him despite the fact he was going to read it aloud soon, “Yeah, it does.” she agrees, smiling as she wraps an arm around his waist. 

He clears his throat, arm moving under her weight while he rests a hand on her back, and starts reading to her.

It’s way more sexy to listen to Yeza read it to her here then it was in the tunnels. It’s so much better in a bed then surrounded by dirt. 

She hides none of her reactions as he reads, and his voice is the best thing she’s fallen asleep to in awhile.  


End file.
